Into the darkness I fall
by black hurricane
Summary: A songfic. From Inuyasha's P.O.V. Inu has been wounded and runs through the forest for he has picked up the scent of some one who he wishes wasn't here. Finding the person, they couldn't save the dying hanyou. MUSIC my last breath


I was wounded badly from Kikyo. She betrayed Kagome and I for a cut in with Naraku. I had banished Kagome down the well but she was back. Her scent was unmistakable. I ran through the forest as fast as my able body allowed me. I didn't want her getting hurt. I came across her at a clearing. She ran out of the other side opposite me and she gasped when she saw my state.

**Hold on to me love **

I wish Kagome held me in the embrace forever.

**You know I can't stay long **

Kagome pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes saddened. She was covered in blood, my blood.

**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid **

"I love you Kagome. Don't worry about me, just yourself." I said pulling Kagome in close to my heart.

I could feel I was fading and wanted to get those words in before I disappeared from her life.

**Can you hear me? **

"I love you Kagome. I love you." I said repeatedly getting softer and softer.

**Can you feel me in your arms? **

I could feel the sobs of Kagome in my arms. It pained me to hurt her in this manner.

**Holding my last breath **

I took a breath in and kissed her luscious lips.

**Safe inside myself **

My memories were sweet. Of Kagome, not pain, not Kikyo, not the crew. Just Kagome.

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet raptured light it ends here tonight **

I finished the kiss with Kagome and I could feel the cold just starting to weave its way through my aura.

**I'll miss the winter **

I remembered Kagome when she looked sad and angry

**A world of fragile things **

I remembered the cherry blossom trees. My favorite trees. They reminded me of Kagome.

**Look for me in the white forest **

**Hiding in a hollow tree **

**(come find me)**

"I'll wait for as long I have to." I whispered in her ear.

I remembered when I was pinned to the tree and first saw Kagome.

**I know you hear me **

"I love you too." Replied Kagome and I fell to my knees.

**I can taste it in your tears **

"Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome in shock and she fell with me.

Her tears fell on my cheeks. Her tears were so heartrending. Her tears, every drop of despair.

**Holding my last breath **

The vision of me kissing Kagome was still fresh in my mind as my eyes started to switch in and out of clear and blurry.

**Safe inside myself**

I felt no pain. Just the calm interior and slow and steadily declining beat of my heart.

**Are all my thoughts of you **

I felt my back hit the cold hard ground, my eyes were permanently blurry and getting worse. All I could hear was Kagome and all I felt was her presence.

**sweet raptured light it ends here tonight **

My eyes started to fade black. I could see myself lying on the gorund, Kagome with her hands on my chest and head leaning over.

**Closing your eyes to disappear **

Kagome closed her eyes and cried rivers of tears. Tears to make me stayed.

**You pray your dreams will leave you here **

"Inuyasha please don't go. Come back." Yelled Kagome.

But still you wake and know the truth

Kagome opened her eyes and kissed me. She looked so miserable and she was shook.

No one's there

When I didn't move Kagome burst out crying even more.

"Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome.

Say goodnight

"I'm sorry Kagome. I love you. Good bye." I said.

Don't be afraid

Kagome was drenched in my blood except for the 2 clean lines on her face where tears fell.

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome.

Kagome started drifting away from me as I fell into darkness.

Say good night

(holding my last)

I was still being plundged into darkness Kagome getting smaller in the distance.

"Kagome." I weeped.

don't be afraid

(Safe inside myself)

I remembered everything good about her.

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

(Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight)

Kagome was in my mind constantly but that soon faded. I couldn't see Kagome any more, I couldn't see anything any more. I was gone from the world and I slowly closed my eyes and fell to non-existence.

(Holding my last breath)

I exhaled and I was gone.

(Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight)

"Inuyasha." Screeched Kagome.

(Holding my last breath)

Please review


End file.
